Be My Penguin?
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Here's something different in Fenella and Griselda's friendship. What is it? Will Fenny be brave enough to ask Grissy something?


It happened after Fenella Feverfew and Griselda Blackwood finished second Term.

They were best friends since the very beginning— first day of first Term. If you saw Griselda, Fenella was somewhere near and vise versa.

They're smart girls, but like play pranks. When they got detentions many times, they did what they had to together. However, they weren't detected as authors of most of their pranks. There were guesses, but nothing could prove they were guilty.

If somebody needed to know what happened, Fenella and Griselda were the best source of information.

The girls shared everything with each other— they had never had any secrets. However, when it was their fourth semester, Fenny started to notice some changes in her best friend's behaviour towards her. It was hard to explain, but the girl felt something. She didn't want to ask Grissy straight— Fenella didn't want to be wrong in her guesses which could lead to a very awkward situation.

Fenny thought about it often, but tried to do it when she was alone; although it was rarely. She didn't want Grissy to ask her. She couldn't say truth, but didn't want to lie.

Little did she know that the answer will be given in her hands very soon.

Luckily, Griselda didn't realised what was going on in Fenella's mind during about whole semester.

Normally, the girls spend a lot of time during holidays together. At this time, however, Fenny didn't want it, but on the other hand, she loved Fenny's company. Plus, she didn't want to give her best friend idea that she guessed something and wants to avoid her to prevent their friendship from become awkward.

Fenella Feverfew was very glad she will be alone (without Griselda) during next two days, but they decided to go for a walk and play some pranks also if they'll be lucky. This was planned for third day of summer holidays. The atmosphere between the girls in the end of semester before they went home was good.

Fenella needn't worry about the day outside with Griselda. Everything was wonderful, and the girls played a few harmless pranks. They were alone. There weren't school rules and strict H.B. They could do what they wanted. Fenny noticed something in Grissy's behaviour again. It was the same like before, but it was more obviously.

The dark-haired girl didn't want to push things, so she decided to act like nothing happened. Again. Fenny wanted to act differently and respond to Grissy unasked question, but she was too afraid to make it very obviously; because it was too soon maybe. Judging her emotional state, she didn't know what will be not too obviously but a hint only.

Fenella realised she has feelings to Griselda after first summer holidays. They were together outside a lot, and it helped the girl saw her best friend a bit differently. They were together a lot during first winter holidays too, but they couldn't be outside as much as during August, so the girls weren't alone part of the time. They could be themselves on every August day. The girls were free, and they took advantage of this time completely.

Sometimes, during a school year, they were afraid of being caught, so they decided not to play a couple of pranks. They knew they will get a detention undoubtedly.

Fenella didn't do anything to show her feelings. During holidays, their friendship was even better than at Cackle's. They haven't school rules, and of course, there wasn't H.B— not her scaring version, but not 'I watch for you' one even.

Fenella Feverfew wanted this time to last forever.

'Just being together with you— we could do whatever we want. I don't ask for something more, just being together is what I ask for the rest of our lives.'

I don't know how our lives will continue. No matter what, you'll always be most important person in my life. Nobody gave me so much happiness, and nobody believed in me more than you.

It was a middle of holidays. Fenella Feverfew was staying in front of a bookcase deciding what to read next. Finally, she chose a book about birds.

All birds in this book were situated in alphabetic order, and each article contained a picture. It was an interesting book. There were a lot of birds, and when Fenny had finished the letter C, her favourite ones were cranes— beautiful tall white birds with long thing legs, long thin neck and long beak.

In spite of it was free time, the girl has to-do list, so she read not very long during a day. However, five days later, Fenny reached the letter P, and a few articles later, there was one about penguins. Of course, she knew penguins are cute and they live in Arctic, but nothing more. This article included something that made the girl put the book away to think about what she'd read. It was what she needed and was afraid of; it was the answer at Griselda's unasked question. If fenny use these words, it can have a very big affect at her and Grissy's relationship. If it was not what Griselda meant by her hints, they may no longer be best friends. Fenella couldn't let this to happen. It would be the worst event of her whole life.

Half an hour later, the girl took the book again and re-read wonderful words. _When a penguin finds its mate, they stay together for the rest of their lives._ Yes, it was what Fenella felt for Griselda. Nobody becomes best friend with somebody if they don't have some sort of attraction towards each other. It may be similarities also, why not? Oh, Fenny and Grissy had a lot of similarities.

A fight between feelings and insecurity finished by feelings' winning, and the girl decided what to do next. She opened a book, took a paper and colour pencils. Then she sat at the desk and started to make rubbings of a picture of a penguin. After it, Fenny wrote that sentence and added, 'Be my penguin?'

In spite of the whole thing was ready, the girl didn't go to give this list to Grissy on next day. It was ready, and Fenny hoped a good time for it will come. If not . . . Well, it will stay in a desk's drawers until the end of holidays. She didn't think what to do next. Time will show.

Fenny knew here won't be something more interesting. Here may be a lot of important information for somebody, but not for them.

During a few days, the book seemed less interesting than before. Fenny couldn't stop thinking about penguins. Will she have her one? Fenella willed the answer to be 'yes', but she couldn't be sure.

The girls were together outside a couple of times after Fenny read that article. It seemed for Fenella last time that Griselda's hints became more distinct. She couldn't resist any longer. 'Will you visit me tomorrow at about 12 P.M.? Parents will be glad to see you.' Grissy agreed.

Of course, why somebody can disagree to see daughter's best friend? Yes, nobody. Plus, Grissy visited Fenny before a few times. It was said to be sure the offer will be accepted. Really, there wasn't possibility for not to. It was Fenny's way to hide her nervousness.

The day which Fenny didn't supposed to be, came. The girls were left alone most of time- Mrs. and Mr. Feverfew needed to do something outside.

'I should give this paper to Grissy, or maybe shouldn't? But . . .'

Fenella put out that paper and put it on the desk. 'Oh no, what if something go wrong?' The girl was frightened. Grissy had no idea what was going to happen, but her hints were distinct. It was a very suitable moment.

Finally, Fenny gathered her courage and decided to act. The beginning was awkward a bit. 'Grissy, I want to show you something.' The girl approached to a desk, and took the paper.

'What's here?' Griselda was very interested in what her best friend wanted to show. The girl didn't pay attention to text at first. 'How cute! Is it your drawing?'

'Yes, it's mine. You're right, penguins are cute.'

'Here's text also.' Grissy read it inwardly, but when she finished second sentence, she decided to re-read whole text again. Griselda didn't understand meaning of the words at once.

Finally, she understood text very well, but didn't realise what happened. 'Is it about me? No, Fenny didn't mean this, but the words mean . . .' The girl decided to ask what this penguin picture means really.

'Fenny, is it true?'

The dark-haired witch decided to act like she didn't understand the question. 'Yes, I read it in a book about penguins.' The girl didn't give her best friend time to say something. She took the book in her hands and started to search a page she needed. 'Yes, it's here.' She showed Grissy the article and pointed out the most important sentence.

'You understood me wrong. I meant second sentence.'

Fenny took a deep breath. 'When a penguin finds its mate, they stay together for the rest of their lives. Will you be my penguin?' The girl looked at her best friend during the speech.

'I've done it. I confessed my love to best friend.' Fenny thought.

'Yes, I'll be your penguin.' The girl stopped for a few moments. 'Did you realise?'

'What did I need to realise?' Fenella acted again as if she didn't understand the question.

'Well, my hints during last semester. I love you too.'

'Ah, this! Yes, I did. Otherwise, I wouldn't have done it.'

'Give me a proof, love.'

'A proof? I'll give you anything you want, my dearest.'

'You gave— you've always been the best friend everybody wants to have.'

'In this situation it seems not enough. I know what can be a perfect answer at your question now.'

'Mmm . . . What it can be?'

They had never had this wonderful side of relationship, and Fenny decided to respond on flirt Grissy started recently.

'You'll know it very soon.'

'Do you imagine how I shall respond?'

'If only you know what it will be, you would know how much we both shall like it.'

'Hey, Fenny, you use my own flirting techniques to tease me.'

'I don't think it's bad; although I don't follow you. I do it by myself. We have very many similarities, so it's one of them.'

'How we'll like it concretely?'

'A lot.' Fenella smiled and approached to Griselda very closely. She embraced the blonde witch and gave her a couple of seconds to realise what was going to happen.

Fenny kissed Grissy on the lips tenderly. Of course, there wasn't instant respond, but very soon, when the girl realised what has happened, she kissed her best friend back. It was a gentle kiss, but when it finished, both girls were happy.

'It was amazing. I have never thought about first kiss, but it was better than my possible expectations.'

'So did I. How it couldn't be so amazing if _you_ kissed me back?'

'Yes, a partner means a lot too. You're wonderful, and this kiss was great in every way.'

'If you want, I can make it even better. It was a very gentle kiss, right?'

'Yeah, but it seemed like we both said "I love you so much".'

'It was, but do you want to feel "I adore you and shall be yours until the very end"?'

'Really?' Grissy didn't think it's possibly.

'Of course; I wouldn't say it if I don't want this to happen.'

They were staying very closely sill. Fenella embraced Griselda again. A few moments later, she kissed her best friend on the lips. It was a call for something more than what happened first time. It was a passionate start Grissy more than willed to continue. She responded to the kiss with passion which matched Fenny's.

'Wow; it was much better.'

'I liked it a lot too. By the way, parents won't be home until 6 P.M. at least. We have about five hours or even more.'

'So much? Oh, Hecate, it's bloody brilliant.'

'I have an offer for you which you'll be unable not to accept.'

'Your first idea was amazing. Second one will be even better, I think.'

'I want to spend most of remained time in bed. We'll be cuddling and also kissing from time to time.'

'It's a great idea!'

'I knew you'll agree at once.'

'It seems easier to share a bed at Cackle's even than at home of one of us. Although the Academy has rules for sleep while our families have only words but no literal proof. It's unfair.'

'We can repeat it again while parents will be working. They had holidays before, so we can take advantage of it. We have three days, at least.'

The girls were laying in bed snuggling to each other.

'I have never thought it will be so wonderful.' Grissy said. 'I have never imagined you as something more than best friend before I fell in love with you very strongly.'

'The book helped a lot. I understood your hints since almost the beginning of last semester.'

'I couldn't resist any longer. It was when I started to show you my feelings. Why I didn't realise you knew what I felt for you?'

'I tried to think about it when I was alone in my room. Otherwise, I wasn't alone. We've done everything together.'

'Why you didn't give me hints it's mutually? The fact that we've done everything together means nobody will realise anything what will happen between us. We shan't let anybody to find it out.'

'I was unsure what to do. I was afraid to do something that could have a very bad affect at our friendship. Later, after our a few first days outside on these holidays, I wanted to respond to your hints very strongly. They were much more distinct, but I didn't want to push things too far. I didn't know which result will be. Judging by my then emotional state, I had no idea what's too far.'

'You shouldn't have worry. I would like your any hint. The more distinctly it could be, the more I'd have liked it. If you said something penguin-like, I'd have been happy. Of course, I understand you completely. You thought it's just a crush and nothing more. It was much more. I liked summer holidays after first Term.'

'It was great time. We could be ourselves completely. I started falling for you. I knew we'll be best friends forever, so I didn't want more than what we had.'

'I started falling for you then too. Yes, something more wasn't necessarily then. What you'll say about us now?' Griselda asked.

'I want to have a romantic relationship with you. Just be able to kiss you and share a bed sometimes— it's what I'd want for us for now. It will be more with time.'

'You've said my thoughts. It's what we want now. Of course, we'll have different kind of relationship in the future, but I can say you're turning me on now.'

'Thanks, you do absolutely the same to me. I love you.'

'Can I visit you tomorrow earlier?'

Fenny decide to challenge Grissy. 'I'll be completely alone since half past seven A.M., so if you want . . .'

'Challenge accepted, dear. I'll be here as soon as I can. Don't blame me if I'll awake you.'

'Love, do you really think it's possibly? I'll be awake since seven-something A.M., while Mum's home still.'

'If I have H.B. abilities to appear in other place in a few seconds, and therefore walls would be no longer a problem, I'd like to awake you by a kiss.'

'Grissy, I'd want to ask you something.' Fenny liked this idea so much. She couldn't think about anything else.

'Ask me what you want. If I need to do something, I'll do it.'

'It was your idea, but . . . can I awake you by a kiss?'

'How do you think this will happen? Being awakened by girlfriend kissing you is wonderful too.'

'Can you try to fall asleep now? I'll awake you the best way.'

'I don't want to sleep, but I'll try. It would be wonderful.'

'Thank you so much, darling.'

'You're welcome. I want it so much too.'

Ten minutes later, Griselda Blackwood was sleeping.

Fenella waited a few minutes. Finally, she leaned over Grissy and kissed her on the lips tenderly. The awaken girl didn't let her girlfriend to stop and kissed her back.

'Did you think I let you to finish? My reaction became much quicker during a few hours.'

'I thought, but it turned into a much better kiss.'

They spend in bed four hours, and after many kisses and some innocent caresses, the girls stood up. It took a few minutes to make the bed look like nothing happened.

'. . . Yes, I said you I'll be here early.' It was twenty minutes past eight, but Griselda was lying in Fenny's bed in her girlfriend's embraces already.

'That's great.'

'I didn't give you a hello kiss.'

'What's about the one when you came and I closed a door?'

'It was a short kiss, and we have none in bed.'

'In this case, you have to change it.'

'I'm more than will to kiss you properly.' The girls didn't confine by one kiss. After more than three hot kisses, they smiled happily at each other.

Fenny and Grissy had many things to talk about because of their feelings. They enjoyed being much close morally to each other than they've been even.

'Darling, do you want to go outside?' Grissy suggested a couple of hours later.

'Not now, my dearest. Lay in bed with you is much better than everything we have had ever, after kisses.'

In this case, we'll miss something.'

'If we go outside, we'll miss this.' It was a hot kiss which was definitely better than anything outside.

'If it will make you to stay in bed, it's the best result apart from we enjoyed the kiss.'

'If say honestly, I've joked just. It was a way to check what you'll do in reply.'

'Did you like the kiss?'

'Of course! How couldn't I? However, I'd want to repeat this.' It was Griselda's turn to kiss her girlfriend.

'. . . Tomorrow will be a new Term, but I promise you nothing will change, rather vise versa.'

'Yes.' Fenella agreed. 'As if we didn't break rules before. Anyway, it will be between us only. Even if somebody will see us going out from the same room together, it will be no proofs. It happened before sometimes.'

Before Griselda left Fenella to go home to be read for a new Term, she gave Fenny something. 'Love, I drew this yesterday for you. When I was drawing this penguin, I thought about you. Here's may be a bird, but for me it's you, my beloved Fenny Feverfew.'

'Thank you so much, love.'

During following semester Fenny and Grissy drew many penguins.

'How cute! You love penguins?' A classmate asked Fenella and Griselda.

'Yes, they're cute,' Grissy replied.

'Penguins are our favourite birds,' Fenny added.

It was a very good explanation— nobody could think it was not a real answer, but subtext nobody should know.

Of course, penguins are cute, but a reason why the girls liked them was different. 'I'm looking at a penguin, but I'm thinking about you. I'm your penguin and you're mine.' Fenny and Grissy thought often.

The girls shared a bed not very often.

It was one of many days alone. Fenella didn't want to sleep; she thought about Griselda. Before the dark-haired witch fell asleep, she thought, 'I want to draw a penguin.'

 _Idea belongs to adailypickupline_ _on Tumblr._ _(A drawing of a penguin with text below.)_

 _What do you think?_


End file.
